


All the Pieces Fit

by Melanie_Athene



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray solves a puzzle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Pieces Fit

Bodie's in love.

All the signs are there: the spring in his step, the glint in his eye; the little smile that curves his lips as he stares into space, lost in some fantasy.

No doubt about it, the poor blighter has it bad. But who's the lucky bird? And when does he find the time to see her? We spend every waking moment in each other's company. In fact, only last night Bodie stayed over and I dozed off, leaning up against his solid warmth as the telly droned on and the late hour and a fine wine worked their magic on me. I woke to find my head nestled against his, his arm casually slung across my shoulders, and Bodie himself deeply asleep, a contented smile playing on his face.

What am I to make of this? I've never seen him cuddle his other mates. 'Course what we have is special, but...

No.

It can't be.

Can it?

Bodie loves _me_?

The furtive looks, the subtle touches. The gentle timbre to his voice when he speaks my name. His humouring of my moods and whims...

Yes, all the pieces fit...

And what a world of possibility they offer.


End file.
